


It Was a Monday

by Zillabird



Series: A Conflict of Interest [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Unrequited Crush, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/pseuds/Zillabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forensic analyst by day and crime fighting - well, crime hacking, vigilante by night, Tim Drake has a crush on Detective Jason Todd. It's all one sided right up until Jason realizes what a Monday feels like without the kid around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was a Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JasonTim fic. I'm more familiar with Jason but try to be kind to my Timmy. I'm new to his character.

It was Monday and the alarm on his watch was beeping, loud and obnoxious. The irony there, of course, was that Tim couldn’t even turn off the alarm because he was running so late. Instead his hands were full of coffees he was trying desperately not to spill and his bag beat a bruise against his right thigh. He used his hip to open the door to the station, slipping in between the opening and barely saving the coffees when the door rushed closed. He twisted and took off for the homicide department, only to run smack dab into Bart as he rounded the corner. One Styrofoam cup hit his chest and caved it, cracking and drenching Tim’s chest in hot coffee. “Holy-“

“Shit,” Bart said, eyes bulging. He looked around, panicked, before suddenly grabbing the jacket hanging off the back of the secretary’s chair.

“Hey!” she exclaimed.

Bart turned on her. “He just spilled hot coffee on himself. Is your dry cleaning more important than that?”

She still didn’t look pleased but she didn’t say anything more.

Tim took the jacket, dabbing the spot as it started to cool. Still hurt like a son of a bitch. “For the record, I didn’t spill coffee on myself. You crashed into me.”

“Got places to go,” Bart said.

Tim sighed, lifting the now stained jacket away and looking down at his previously white shirt. “Clearly.”

“Sorry about your coffee, man,” Bart said.

Tim looked at the cracked and still dripping cup in his hand and replied, “It wasn’t mine.”

Bart finished helping him clean up and then took off once more, sure to flatten someone else in his haste to get wherever it was he was going. Tim disposed of the broken cup of coffee and walked, not ran, to the homicide department once more.

It was almost pathetic – okay, just plain pathetic – that Tim knew exactly where he was going. He didn’t look around but zeroed in on the two men in the corner. Detective Harper had his feet kicked up on his desk, hands folded on his stomach, and laughing at whatever it was that the other man had said. The other man, Detective Todd, was leaning one hip against his desk and grinning.

Damn, that smile.

Tim took a deep breath and walked over. “Here’s your coffee.”

Jason turned, flashed that smile at Tim again, and picked up the coffee. “Thanks, kid.”

“Where’s mine?” Roy asked.

Tim barely made enough to justify buying Jason a cup of coffee every Monday. “Uh…”

“I’m yanking your chain,” Roy said, kicking his feet back down.

Jason arched an eyebrow at the coffee. Tim frowned. “Problem?”

“Who is Cass and why should I call her?” Jason asked, turning the coffee around so Tim could see the name and number written in purple gel pen on the side.

Tim felt his cheeks warm. “That was actually my coffee.”

Jason’s eyes went down to the brown wet stain on the front of his shirt. “And that…”

“Would be yours,” Tim said.

Roy’s snickering could be heard despite the hand he had over his mouth to muffle them. Jason rolled his eyes and used the file in his hand to smack Roy in the head. “Shut up, asshole.”

Jason set the coffee down and shrugged off his leather jacket. “Thanks, kid. Don’t know how I’d make it through my Mondays without this.”

Tim was so late to his own shift, had a first degree burn on his chest, and was going to have to work in a wet t-shirt all day. “Of course, Jason.” Totally worth it.

~~~

It was Monday and Tim heard the computer ping. He pushed his foot against the wall to roll the chair over, grabbing his cup and slurpping loudly before opening the message on his computer.

>> Wing to Red.

Tim’s lips curled up at the message from the resident vigilante here in Gotham. Dick Grayson was a child in a grown man’s body, finding more pleasure in spy like codenames and cereal than any twenty eight year old trained crime fighter should.

<< You know I made this chatroom secure. The codenames are kind of redundant.

>> Identities are never something to take a chance with. Anonymity is our greatest asset.

That was more serious than Tim had expected from the man.

>> Besides… /Spies/, Red. /Spies/.

There he was.

<< What’s up?

>> Robin said he contacted you about the Lafayette case.

<< Give me one moment and I’ll give you everything I’ve got.

>> Promise? ;)

Tim’s face warmed, embarrassment rising in a bright shade of red and the double entendre that he hadn’t meant to send.

“What are _you_ talking about on that machine, kid?”

Tim spun around in the chair, eyes widening at the sight of Detective Todd in his doorway with a knowing smile on his face. He reached back and shut the chat window down. “Nothing.”

“Clearly,” Jason said. He walked over to Tim’s side and glanced at the computer. “You know we have people that pull up search histories and that sort of stuff, right?”

Tim flashed him a nervous grin. “Yes, sir. I’m that person.”

Jason laughed and handed him a file. “Sir. That’s cute.”

Tim took the file and held it in a tight grip.

“You’re not going to tell me who you were talking to on there?” Jason asked.

“No one,” Tim said.

Jason looked dubious. “That wasn’t your special someone on there. Maybe a little afternoon delight generation 2.0?”

Tim blushed even harder. “No. I don’t have anyone like that.”

“Bullshit,” Jason said.

Tim’s eyebrows rose. “I’m serious.”

Jason gave him a weird look, eyes going up and down Tim in a way that – if he didn’t know any better – might have made him think Jason was checking him out. “I’ll be damned.”

Tim’s grip was still tight on the file. “What am I doing with this?”

“You always get the work done faster, kid,” Jason said. That’s because Tim ran Jason’s work first, even if it was at the bottom of the list. “I figured I’d stop rolling the dice and hoping I get you on my forensics and skip the middle man.”

“Thanks,” Tim said.

Jason grinned. “You’re the one making my life easier, kid.” He paused again, another look. “Damn.”

Tim watched him walk away and his shoulders dropped in relief. He let out a soft breath, waited to make sure that Jason wasn’t coming back in, and then turned around to key in the code to open the chatroom again. Dick’s most recent message sat waiting, unread.

>> Red? I scare you off?

<< Sorry, just got interrupted. Sending the files now.

~~~

It was Monday. Tim slid up to the front counter and gave Barbara a smile. “Babs, I’m here for the mail.”

“The mail,” she repeated, humor lighting up those bright green eyes. “You mean Detective Todd’s mail.”

Tim gave her a good natured smile. “My mail too, please.”

“You’re not tired of chasing after that pretty boy yet?” Barbara asked.

Tim glanced at the opening to the bullpen, eyes landing on the man hunched over a case and chewing on the end of his pencil. “Not yet.”

Barbara sighed. “You got it bad, Tim.”

“Don’t I know it,” Tim said. He took the small stack of mail handed to him, his, and the roughly equal stack that was Jason’s. He tapped it on the counter. “Thanks.”

“Same place tomorrow?” she asked.

“I don’t see things changing any time soon,” Tim said, which was answer enough.

He set the mail on Jason’s desk and the man brought up teal colored eyes to meet Tim’s. Jason grinned. “Kid, I would lose my head without you.”

Such a pretty head to lose.

“It’s not a big deal. I saw yours sitting there and-“ Tim was cut off by Roy’s interruption.

“You know, my mail was just sitting there too,” Roy said.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Ignore him. He’s just too lazy to get up and get his own mail.”

“When was the last time you got your own mail, Jaybird?” Roy asked. “Can you even remember?”

“I got it…” Jason trailed off, maybe realizing for the first time that he hadn’t been getting his mail. Tim had been bringing it to him.

Something Tim was just fine with Jason not really _thinking_ about.

“Phone call for Detective Todd.” Babs’ voice on the intercom, since moving around the station in her wheelchair was such a pain.

Jason stood. “Hold that thought, I’ll be back.”

Tim watched him walk away. Looking that good in a cheap suit should be illegal.

“He’s painfully oblivious,” Roy said.

Tim turned rather abruptly, surprised to find Roy standing beside him. “What?”

Roy snorted. “Jason might be blind but I’m not. You got the hots for my partner.”

Tim gaped silently for a long, _long_ moment. “Excuse me?”

“You’re excused,” Roy replied. “There’s nothing wrong with it. You’re cute after all. A bit of a… what’s the term? A twink. You’re a bit of a twink. But Jaybird might get off on that.”

“Did you just call me a twink?” Tim asked, voice cracking.

Roy gave him a side eye. “All I’m getting at is that if you want that, you have to be a little less subtle. You might want to consider hiring a bus to run him over with the words, we should date on the side. He might still miss it, but you’d be on the right path.”

Tim sent a quick look to Jason who was having a rather serious conversation on the phone and then back to Roy. “I don’t…think so.”

“Trust me. If I know anything, I know Jaybird,” Roy said.

Tim caught a flash of red and then Roy’s eyes were bulging and he put a hand over his ass. They both turned to watch Detective Kory Anders walk away without even a glance behind her. Tim waited until Roy faced him once more. “What was that?”

“ _My_ romantic troubles,” Roy said, a slight frown to his lips and his hand rubbing the spot Kory had just pinched. “But we’re not talking about me.”

“We could be,” Tim said. Anything to get off the subject of him.

Roy scoffed. “Kid, you are so not ready to deal with my league of romantic catastrophes. Let’s focus on Jaybird and work from there.”

“Or,” Tim said quickly. “We could just forget we ever had this conversation.”

“I’ll put in a good word for you,” Roy said.

“Please don’t,” Tim said, almost pleading.

Roy winked at him as Jason walked back over. “Consider the bus.”

Tim took off before Jason could finish joining them once more.

~~~

It was a Monday, which was why when Jason reached for the coffee that was always on his desk and his hand hit air something felt wrong. Jason looked up from his case file and frowned at the empty place on his desk. There was actually a ring on the cheap wood where the heat and moisture and a couple of close disasters with hot coffee and fragile paper files had created a mark there.

Jason wiggled the mouse on his computer and went to the bottom right corner to read the time. It was well into the morning.

He felt a flush of shame that he hadn’t noticed the kid hadn’t stopped by until he realized that he didn’t have his coffee. He got caught up in work and suddenly the whole word got ignored.

“What’s wrong with you?” Roy asked.

Jason turned to him. “Hmm?”

Roy waved his hand vaguely in Jason’s direction. “You slapped empty air and then zoned out for a minute.”

“The coffee,” Jason said.

“What coffee?” Roy asked, looking at the empty space on Jason’s desk.

Jason frowned. “The kid never brought me a coffee.”

Roy gave a mock gasp. “Oh no, Jason. You might have to just survive without it.”

“That’s not-“ Jason grumbled. Roy could be so goddamn irritating. “That’s not what I meant. The kid always brings me a coffee on Mondays. I was just surprised.”

“Maybe he didn’t have the cash this morning,” Roy said, rolling his eyes. “You’ll find any excuse to leave me with all the paperwork.”

Jason glanced at the ring on his desk, frowned again, and looked down.

The end of the day came by and Jason found it dragging. It was a bit of a disappointment when the kid never came looking for him. He popped up every once in a while and Jason liked the break from the monotony of case file after case file after heartbreaking interaction with a family member as he had to tell them their loved one had been found dead.

Roy walked over, going through his mail. Jason held out his hand. Roy arched an eyebrow. “What?”

“Didn’t you grab mine?” Jason asked.

“Nope,” Roy said, popping the p and sitting down at his desk. “Do I look like a five foot six brunet with blue eyes to you? I’m not your boy toy. I’m your partner. You can get off your lazy ass and get your own mail.”

Jason flipped him off and walked over to the front desk. “Hey, Barbie.”

“I didn’t think I’d _ever_ see you again,” she said, rolling backwards to grab the mail.

Jason leaned on the counter and frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ever since Tim started grabbing mail, I’m barely worth a hello when you show up to your shift,” she said.

Exactly how long had the kid been grabbing his mail for him?

She held it out to him. “Poor kid. Guess I’ll hold onto his until tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?” Jason asked.

“Tim called in sick. Been here for three years and never missed a day. Took his call and he sounded like death warmed over,” Barbara said.

Jason felt a pang of guilt. “Shit.”

“Yeah,” she said. She went to work on her computer, eyes slowly rising when Jason didn’t move. “Is there something else?”

Jason gave her a small half smile. “Yeah, can I… um, can I have Timbo’s mail?”

“Why?” Barbara asked.

“Because I’m going to stop in and give it to him,” Jason said, confidence filtering in with the words.

“How?” she asked.

He hesitated, “What do you mean, how?”

“Where does he live?” Barbara asked.

“I don’t know,” Jason admitted. His eyes widened. “But you do.”

“Give the boy a prize,” Barbara muttered, shaking her head. “You owe me lunch, Jason.”

“Deal.”

~~~

It was Monday and Tim was pretty sure he was dying. Well, not really. He’d accidentally smashed a vial of something dark and sinister that Dick and Damian had sent him for further testing and inhaled some kind of angry common cold. Every test he’d run said it would run its course and then he would be fine. Until then, however, Tim was suffering through the fever, chills, vomiting, sneezing, coughing, and a bunch of other really nasty symptoms. He laid on his side on his couch with a blanket wrapped around him like some kind of feather stuffed cocoon.

There was a knock at the door.

Tim groaned and didn’t move.

Another knock. “Kid?”

Tim recognized that voice. Jason. Detective Todd. Tim wiggled and rolled off the couch, putting his feet down first and pulling himself to his feet. Even when his muscles screamed in agony, he kept moving until he got to the door. There were three locks, Dick and Damian made him paranoid, and then he opened it to find Jason there. “Hello.”

Jason made a face. “Wow, you look awful.”

Tim smiled before he could stop himself. “Thanks.”

“Sorry,” Jason said, looking acceptably chastised.

They both stood there in silence and then Tim asked, “Can I help you, Detective?”

Jason held out the mail. “Barbie gave me this.”

Tim managed to untangle one hand from the blanket and then take it. “You drove all the way out here to give me my mail?”

“Yes. Well, no,” Jason said. He reached down and picked up two bags. “I was just going to bring the mail originally and then I thought about it and I figured maybe you’d want company. So I picked up soup and movies.”

Tim stared at him, sniffling, and then asked, “You want to watch movies with me?”

“I like movies,” Jason said.

Tim shifted his blankets. “I might be contagious.”

“I don’t get sick,” Jason assured him. He hesitated and then asked, “What do you think?”

Tim’s smile grew a little wider. “Yeah, alright.”


End file.
